There Once Came A Spider
by kagome506
Summary: The run down house was creepy. She just happened to live there. A raven hair boy wants to know who she is. She doesn't want to get close. He knew something wasn't right with her. Those teeth were definitely not false.
1. The Bet

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Italics - Thoughts

~There Once Came A Spider~

"Why can't anything interesting happen in Konaha?" A dark raven hair boy said to his blonde friend.

"Your right Sasuke. Konaha is a small boring town. The most excitement we get here is your simple robberies or someone happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and end up getting shot or stabbed." The blonde boy said scratching the back of his head as the two continued to walk to school.

Sasuke Uchiha was eighteen and was a senior this year at Konoha High School. His black locks hung on the sides of his face while his hair was spiked in the back. He was on the tall side and lean. His eyes were as dark as ash and he had to be in the right lighting so you could see his pupils.

For the other boy, Naruto Uzumaki, he was seventeen and also a senior at Konoha High School. He had the brightest blonde spikey hair in Konaha. He stood out as much as a yellow highlighter. His eyes were as blue as the ocean. Naruto wasn't as tall as Sasuke, but he was very lean just like him.

Both boys crossed the street and stopped. They always made stops at this house that was as scary as the devil himself. The house was a very dirty brown with a porch that seemed like it would fall apart at any time. Some of the windows were busted and some shingles were hanging off the roof. Some of the bushes out front looked like they haven't been watered in years.

There was always a different story someone would tell about the house. One boy said a witch lived there, while another girl said it was Frankenstein that she saw glaring through the upstairs window. While other people had these different stories, Sasuke knew that there was nothing wrong with this house, and if there was, what was it going to be, your typical ghost? Everything that they were saying was just fairytales.

Sasuke and Naruto continued to stare at the house until finally Naruto spoke up, "Dude I'll pay you twenty bucks if you can go in that house and bring something back from it."

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He wanted to go in there to show that he was brave, but a something seemed to frighten him and he wasn't sure what it was. A cold chill ran down his spine. He knew there was no one in the house, but for some reason something was stopping him, something in his mind was telling him to forget it and just move on. Sasuke looked at the house and gulped, he didn't want to back out.

"Yeah I can do that, no problem. Tell me when you want me to do it." Sasuke said smirking at Naruto like he wasn't afraid.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke, "Okay, I want you to go there tomorrow night. I want you to stay one hour in the house and bring back something from inside."

"Piece of cake." Sasuke said trying to keep his cool.

They eventually made it to school.

First class went by smoothly, half the time the teacher just slept. Mr. Iku would tell the kids to read a few chapters in their books and he would wait until they were finish. However, Mr. Iku would fall asleep half way through class so the kids didn't end up doing anything else, but whisper to each other.

Two brunette boys that sat in the back of the classroom began gossiping about one of the students. Sasuke leaned back in his chair a bit so he could overhear who they were talking about.

"Why does she wear those boots and have black fingernails?" The spikey brunette boy said.

The other boy laughed," I know what you mean man, all the girls here wear black or brown flats and has typical girl color nails like red or pink."

Sasuke laughed to himself, he thought they sounded like two girls gossiping instead of boys.

The boy with long brown hair laughed and said," And what's with the pink hair? Obvious dye job. Someone told me she lived in that creepy house on Chimiriku St."

Sasuke scanned the room to see who they were talking about. He looked in the corner of his left eye to the back of the room and noticed a girl with long cotton candy pink hair. She looked completely different than the rest of the girls here at Konoha, he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He only wondered why he hadn't notice her before.

The pink haired girl was looking down at her book and noticed two boys laughing. She looked over and noticed they were talking about her. She shut her book loudly and glared at them. If looks could kill.

The boys gulped and sunk like the Titanic in their seats. The pink haired girl reopened her book and began reading where she left off.

Sasuke tapped Naruto on the arm and whispered," Naruto, who is that girl in the back of the room with pink hair?"

Naruto lifted his head up from doodling on his notepad and whispered back, "I heard her name was Sakura Haruno. No one really knows anything about her accept Hinata."

For some reason Sasuke wanted to talk to her, his heart urging him to say hi to her. He even wanted to know why she was living in that hell hole house or even if she actually did live there.

Sasuke began to turn around to say hi until the bell rang. Some of the kids moved past him and once they were out of his way, her seat was empty. She was gone.


	2. Not Your Adverge Person

**Authors note**: My apostraphies do not work on my laptop so bear with me.

~There Once Came A Spider~

CH. 2 Not Your Adverge Person

That was the only class Sasuke and Sakura had together. It was only an hour and a half class. A class where they didnt even get the chance to communicate with each other because she sat far in the back.

It was lunch time and Naruto was first in line because today they were serving ramen. Narutos favorite. Sasuke was right behind him with his tray and plastic fork in his hand. The lunch here at the school wasnt the greatest, but it wasnt terrible either. Basically if you were starving enough, you would eat it.

Sasuke and Naruto took a seat at the table next to Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, and Neji. Hinata and Neji were cousins, and Ino and Shikamaru had a crush on each other. The whole school knew they liked each other, but either one was too oblivous to realize it.

"Hey you two, whats up?" Shikamaru said.

Naruto began talking to Shikamaru while Sasuke looked around the lunch room seeing if he could see the pink haired girl. Soon he spotted her. She was sitting two tables up from where his friends and him were sitting with no one in the way except Naruto sitting infront of him. She was sitting by herself.

Sasuke thought about getting up and going over to her asking if she wanted to sit with him and his friends, but he knew what her answer would be, it was almost as if she wore the answer on her sleeve. For a moment he could have sworn he saw her looking at him. He closed his eyes tightly. Sasuke opened them slowly thinking that maybe he was just seeing things. When she was in view again, she was staring at him with piercing green eyes.

Sasuke looked down and gulped. _Why did she make me so nervous?_

When he looked back up again at her, she was drinking a red liquid from a see through bottle.

_Why does that look unatural for some reason? She is probably only drinking cherry juice or something. _Sasuke said in his mind.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Hey man are you even listening?" Naruto said firmly.

Sasuke shook his head from his thoughts, "Sorry Naruto, I was in deep thought."

Naruto chuckled, "Suuuurree man, I see you stairing at Sakura!"

Sasuke blushed. He hoped that no one else saw him staring at her. He was almost sure if anyone else had her looks they would be staring at that person as well.

Shikamaru took a sip of his green tea and said, "Why dont you just go over and say hi to her."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "And why dont you tell Ino how much you like her. "

Shikamaru tried to cover Sasukes mouth and whispered, "Dude you know I cant tell her how I feel, I dont even think she feels the same way. "

Sasuke removed Shikamarus hand, "Your an idiot."

Sasuke got up and started walking over towards Sakura. He could hear his own heartbeat beating through his ears. It seemed like everyone in the lunch room stopped what they were doing, almost as if he was on stage, on spotlight. He gulped, every step seemed like a centry, almost as if he would never reach her table where she sat. A few people noticed him walking over torwards her and whispered to each other. He simply played no mind to them for he felt like her and him were the only ones in the cafeteria. She looked up at him.

"Hi my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I just wanted to tell you that you are more than welcome to sit with my friends and I at lunch." He said placing out his hand for her to shake it.

She was staring at him, almost as if she was seeing right through him.

Sakura grabbed the plastic bottle and sat up, "Fuck off."

She walked across the cafeteria and threw away the bottle, walking out of the cafeteria.

Sasuke felt embarrassed. He didnt understand why she responded like that to him. He knew that most people would be glad if someone offered them to sit their friends. He didnt understand why, especially he was nice to her and what he said to her was genuin. He really did want her to sit with him and his friends at lunch.

Sasuke went back to where his friends were sitting and sat down.

"So how did it go?" Ino said.

"Not the way I planned it to go." Sasuke said sighing.

Sasuke remembered Naruto telling him the only person who actually knew things about Sakura was Hinata.

Sasuke looked over at Hinata, "Hinata, what do you know about Sakura?"

Sasuke could see a small hint of fear in Hinatas face expression.

"It- it - its none of my business to talk about her. Yo- yo- you will just have to find out youself." Hinata stuttered.

Silence was in the air until Neji spoke up smirking, "So Uchiha, I heard tomorrow you have to go and stay an hour at that creepy house."


	3. Encounter

~There Once Came A Spider~

CH.3 Encounter

"Alright Sasuke, remember, you have to stay in there for one hour and then bring someone from inside." Naruto said smirking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up and down at the house, "Lets just get this done and over with."

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji hid behind the bushes so no one who see them as they waited on Sasuke. Sasuke crept up the stairs slowly as each stair made a squeaky sound. As every stair he went up, he felt like the house was becoming farther and farther away. Seven steps ended up feeling like one hundred.

Sasuke gulped as he turned the door knob slowly. Sweat was rolling off his forhead. He felt like time was dragging him on. He just wanted to get this done and over with. He wanted everyone to realize that there was no one living in this house and that all the stories that everyone seem to be making up were all lies. He shut the door behind him.

A small candle was lit in the corner of the room. Inside the house cobwebs were found just about all around the rooms. Graffiti decorated the walls. Meth pipes were found here and there in the room Sasuke was walking around. An old couch with tears was found in the corner of the room. You can tell by looking at the place it needed to be torn down.

As Sasuke was walking down the hall he thought he saw a shadow run quickly past him.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Sasuke yelled with the only response of an echo.

Sasuke went further down the hallway and stopped. A cold chill ran down his spine. He knew he wasnt alone. He looked over at the wall behind him, a shadow was walking towards him growing a little bit larger from the candle light.

He saw the bright pink hair and the ivy green eyes. A small black dress covered her petite body as black boots ran up to her knees.

Sasuke looked at her dumb founded, "Its you! Your that girl from my school named Sakura correct?"

She gave a sarcastic laugh, "No shit thats me. What are you doing here?"

Sasuke looked down at his black and white Chuck Taylors, his left shoe untied, "I was dared to. My friend Naruto dared me to stay an hour in here and bring somthing back from in the house."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Are you serious? Well grab something and get out. Take a meth pipe from the other room, theres plenty from random people that show up here all the time because they think this place is abandoned."

Sasuke widened his eyes, "I wasnt planning on taking something like that. So the place isnt abandoned? Do you live here?"

Out of annoyance Sakura sighed, "Yes I do. Now can you please leave? My patience is wearing thin and I am starting to get pissed off."

Sasuke gave her a disappointed look, "I wish I could, but I still have another fifteen minutes before I can leave."

She rolled her eyes again and began walking past him, "Whatever, when your done just get the hell out and whatever you plan on taking, I dont want it back nor do I ever want to see you again in this house."

Sasuke frowned, "You must really hate me."

Sakura turned around to look at him and laughed, "Do you think your special or something? If you havent noticed, I dont talk to anyone nor do I plan on doing so. I dont want to sit with you and your fucking friends and that goes for anyone else that goes to our school."

He wanted to understand why, "I dont understand. You dont want to make friends? Arent you lonely at school not talking to anyone and living here by youself?"

"I dont need anyone Sasuke and I would like to keep it that way. Too many things go on in my life to have to sit around and wonder what the world is doing." She said beginning to walk away again.

Sasuke grabbed to wrist. His eyes widened, she was ice cold.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He said concerned.

She pulled her wrist free from his hand, "Going back to my room. You need to be leaving as well."

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets, "Can I come back and visit you tomorrow?"

She kept walking her her back facing him before turning around again facing him, "Do whatever you want. Dont think I am going to sit here and hold a conversation with you. Its better if you didnt come here at all. Like I said yesterday to you, fuck off. Now I must be leaving, I am very hungry. "

Sakura smiled, small pure white fangs showing slightly. Sasuke took a double take at her mouth. Sakura disappeared in the shadows where the candle wasnt holding light at.

Sasuke grabbed wax blood red candle from with in the house and ran ouside. He stopped at the bottom of the steps trying to catch his breath. He was leaning over, his hands on his knees panting.

Naruto was the first to jump out of the bush, "So dude what was it like inside? Did you bring something back?"

Sasuke showed him the red candle, "I brought this back. Inside the place was trashed and had those meth pipes in different places in the house. Definite druggie hevan in there. Anyone could go in there and porbably never get cought. Theres also a lot of gang tags in there."

Neji and Shikamaru circled around Sasuke to see the candle in his hand, Neji replied, "So where any of the stories true, anyone inside?"

Sasuke didnt know what to say, he looked down at his sneakers again, "Yeah, Sakura does."


	4. Your Face

~There Once Came A Spider~

CH.4 Your Face

"Why would she live there?" Shikamaru said giving Sasuke a strange look.

Neji looked over at Shikamaru, "Dude, havent you seen the way Sakura dresses, I am not surprised that she lives there. Honestly though, how does she survive living there?"

"I dont know guys, lets just go home. I need to study any way for our math test we have coming up." Sasuke said walking in the direction where he lives.

Naruto glanced at all the boys, "Sasuke is right, lets just go. I need to sleep anyway. I have been staying up these past few nights playing Call Of Duty so I am beat. "

Sasuke almost power walked to his house. All he could think about was those fangs she had. He saw her pearly white fangs. He knew there was something different about her. Something though he could not pin-point. _Maybe_ _it was just the was she was in the lighting that made it seem her teeth were like that. Yeah, that is what it was, nothing more._

Sunday came and Sasuke didnt bother to go see her. He knew there would be no point. He knew she wasnt going to bother speaking to him. She almost acted as if speaking to him would cause her a disease or something. He felt that by going there, they would play nothing more than a staring contest.

Now it was Monday. He would end up seeing her at school. He wondered if she would say anything to him. If what he took, she wanted back. Maybe the candle ment something to her, then again, he figured it was something that was probably just left behind from the people who use to live there.

Naruto went to school with his cousin Taka, which forced forced Sasuke to have to walk alone to school. Sasuke stopped infront of Sakuras house.

He stared at it. He wanted to walk up those stairs to see if Sakura was still in there, he thought maybe she would be ok walking to school with him, but he remembered that she disliked him. It seemed like no matter what he did, she wouldnt change his mind about him. Then again, he knew thats how she treated everyone. He walked up the stares and opened the door.

"Sakura, are you there?" Sasuke said walking into the first room where everything seemed to be in the same place as it was.

He heard no sound, so he tried again, "Sakura, are you still here?"

As he turned around to leave she was right behind him. Anger written all over her face.

"What do you want?" She said with her hands on her waist.

Sasuke gulped, he didnt know how she appeared behin him so quickly without making a sound, he replied, "I was wondering if you were still here, and if so, I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school with me."

_Pathetic._ Sakura grabbed her black bag on the floor turning torwards the door saying, "I guess if your not going to stop bothering me."

They both left the house. Sasuke felt cold chills running down his spine. He wanted to see if those teeth were real. This question was burning through his mind, eating him alive. He figured the only way he would be able to know is if he sat with her at lunch. She was bound to open her mouth sometime to eat.

"So why do you live there?" Sasuke said trying to break the ice.

Sakura smirked, "I live there because thats my house, my home. Why do you live at your house?"

_What a smartass. _Sasuke laughed a bit, "Very funny, I guess thats a fair answer, but in all honesty, why there?"

"Thats just where I live, have a problem with it? Oh, that reminds me, I thought you said you were going to visit me yesterday ?" Sakura said looking down at her platform boots.

As Sasuke was about to reply, his hand went across a thorn bush that he was walking past.

"Shit, Im bleeding a bit here across my hand. Nothing to worry about I guess." Sasuke said looking at Sakura who had a look as if she was scared.

Sasuke placed a hand on Sakura trying to get her too look at him saying, "Hey is everything ok? Does blood make you nervous or something?"

Sakuras eyes were going from green to red, back and forth. She was taking deep breaths, licking her lips from time to time. Pearl fangs appearing again. Sasuke looked at her in disbelief.

"I have to go!" Sakura said covering her face with her arm running away from Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at his finger, not knowing what happened, or what to think.


	5. Realizing

~There once Came A Spider~

Ch.5 Realizing

Sasuke sat through class wondering about Sakura. He didnt know what to make of the situation. She was in fear and wasnt sure why. He thought that maybe she had hematophobia, a person who was afraid of blood. Still, he knew that couldnt be the answer, he saw how her ivry green eyes were switching to a bloody red. Her pearly white fangs creeping from inside her mouth, something wasnt adding up. He knew it, it dawned on him like a timer. He knew who she was. Her dark attire, her deadly white fangs, and the smell of blood triggered the animal inside her. The blood gave herself away, and not just his blood, anyones blood. She was a vampire, and he was certain. Things were now getting interesting in Konoha.

He wasnt planning on telling any of his friends. He wasnt sure how they would react, and a couple of them, especially Naruto, couldnt keep a secret. With the fact of him knowing, how would Sakura react? He didnt know if she would kill him or not. _Maybe I shouldnt tell her, but I want her to know I accept her. As creepy as that sounds, especially for someone who could kill me in a blink of an eye and think nothing of it, I accept her. But I got to make sure my theory is correct, I have to test her. No I wont do it in public, I will only be revealing who she is to everyone, I will go to her house tonight. No one else will go. All by myself._

Sasuke looked from the corner of his right eye to where Sakura would be sitting, but she wasnt there. Her seat was empty.

"Alright class read chapters 15-16 and we will then begin class." Mr Iku said.

The whole class knew once he would sit down he would end up going to sleep, like he did every class, none of the students knew why the school kept him as a teacher, he didnt even teach, then again why complain, thats a good thing right?

After class Sasuke went to lunch. He grabbed his tray and sat where he normally did, next to his friends. Naruto was blabbing something to Hinata and Ino that he over heard someone say. Something that had to do with them. Sasuke could care less. Then he saw her.

She was sitting there with her see through bottle of something red...blood. Sasuke knew it, he knew why he had a weird feeling in the begining about her drinking that, it was simple she was drinking blood. He got out of his seat to sit next to her.

"Wh-wh-where are you going?" Hinata said looking up at Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed his tray and replied, "I am going to try to get to know her whether she likes it or not."

Sasuke sat next to Sakura who gave him a worried look. He figured it was because she might have thought he knew her secret.

She regained her posture giving Sasuke an angry look replying, "Why are you sitting next to me? Dont you remember last time, I told you to fuck off. "

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, showing her that he didnt care, looking at her saying, "I dont care, I want to sit here, plus I really think you could use a friend."

Sakura glared at him, "I dont need a pity party, and I dont need you."

Sasuke looked around at the cafeteria, people were staring and whispering to one another. All because to them he was sitting next to a freak show. He looked closely trying to see if he could get a quick peak of her teeth. However she wasnt eating, she was drinking from the bottle filled with red liquid.

Sakura looked irritated, "Why are you staring at me like that? Your really starting to piss me off. "

Sasuke regained his composure, "Oh nothing, sorry. Hey, how do you know Hinata?"

Sakura swirled the red liquid in her bottle, "She saved my life once, thats all."

He looked over at Hinata who was staring directly at them. _Hinata saved Sakuras life once?_

"How did she save your life?" Sasuke asked, who was very interested to hear the story.

"Sasuke, listen, I am not going to answer all your questions, so what answers I give you, just be happy with that. Now isnt there some girl you need to be talking to or whatever?" Sakura said finishing her drink.

Sasuke felt disappointed. All over one girl. There was over one hundred girls here, and he would feel disappointed all over one girl? Especially one girl that he didnt know quite so well.

He looked down at the wrapped left on his tray, "Actually no, all the girls here are boring. I want someone interesting, I want something interesting to happen."

Sakura laughed, "Well you wont find anything interesting about me. Lets see I dress darker than most girls, happen to love horror movies, have natural pink colors hair by the way, and multiple piercings on my ears. Yea nothing too interesting."

Sasuke smiled, "I really think you have beautiful green eyes."

A small blush appeared on Sakuras face. No one has ever complimented her eyes and so much her eyes have seen, so much blood, faces of horror, death.

"Dont think giving me compliments is going to make me become any nicer to you. Thank though. " Sakura said fixing the strap on her boot.

Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder, "Do you mind if I come over later?"

She looked at him trying to stay her normal self, "I dont care. Dont expect anymore of your stupid silly questions answered."

Sasuke was shocked, she actually didnt care if he stopped over or not. Any other time she would have told him she didnt want to see his face at all or see him at the abandoned house. However this time it was different, almost as if she seemed ok with it.

Sakura got up and threw away her bottle and left the cafeteria. Leaving a dumb found Sasuke by himself.


	6. You Are What You Are

~There Once Came A Spider~

CH.6 You Are What You Are

Sasuke power walked to Sakura's house. He couldn't wait to get there; his heart was pumping as if he ran a marathon. He didn't know why he became so nervous when he would go to her house, or just her presents alone made his heart speed up. He arrived at her house.

He walked up the stairs and opened the door. The sun shined in through the broken windows to give enough light for him to see. As he walked farther into the room, she appeared behind him, like a predator waiting to attack. She tapped light on his shoulder.

"You scared me!" Sasuke said almost dropping his backpack.

She softly giggled, "You're too easy."

She walked in front of him down the hall and into a dark room lit by candles. Red candles. The room was a dark purple and the curtains were black. The room almost seemed depressed itself. The bed, that was on the left, wasn't made and looked like it had been there for a very long time. Two dressers were on the right side of the room that had looked antique. Sakura sat on the bed.

"Okay, tell me again why you wanted to come over." Sakura said looking straight at him onyx eyes.

Sasuke sat on the floor leaning back on one of the dressers, "I thought maybe you would like to hang out."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't need friends Sasuke. Why are you trying so hard? Are you tired of your old friends or something? Then again, I would be too since your hanging out with that Ino girl, she's a total slu-"

"No I'm not tired of them, you seem interesting so you caught my attention so I wanted to talk to you and get to know you." Sasuke said cutting Sakura off.

Sasuke studied Sakura's features. Her petite body in her black corset and red plaid mini skirt, with knee high platform boots mesmerized Sasuke. Her skin was so pale, and her lips were a baby powder pink. Her hair went down to her lower back, the color of pink cotton candy, and her eyes were as green as ivory. Sasuke thought she was beautiful, no other girl compared to her.

Sakura noticed Sasuke staring at her, "Why are you staring at me creeper? Is something on my face?

Sasuke blushed, "No I was just looking at how beautiful you were."

Sakura narrowed her eyebrows, "Well it's annoying."

She paused a moment blushing and turned her head to look away from him saying lowly," Thank you."

Sasuke looked at the other dresser beside him. A piece of wood was sticking out from the dresser, pointy enough that it could cause a cut, a cut that could draw blood. Then a light bulb went off in Sasuke head, he could use that piece of would to cut his finger, so it would bleed. He would then be able to see her true identity; she had nowhere to go accept the house. Sasuke knew he would just have to wait for the right moment when she wasn't looking. He would cut his finger and make sure she was aware of it.

They exchanged a few sentences until Sakura got up and walked over to the window to look out it. Now was Sasuke chance to prick his finger. _Perfect._ He took his right pointer finger and went roughly over the pointed wood. Blood started seeping out and began running freely down his finger. Sakura could spell the blood instantly and so she turned around to face him, seeing blood on Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke held his right hand, "Shit Sakura, I accidently cut my fing-"

Sakura help Sasuke by his throat against the ice cold dark purple wall cutting him off, his face was like a deer in headlights, "What the hell did you do that for? Do you think I'm fucking stupid? I know you did it to see how I would react. I could tear you apart right now from fucking limb to limb, I could rip yours fucking heart out. Your blood does smell delicious."

Sasuke saw her pearly white fangs and blood red eyes; he spoke chokingly, "Pl-please put m-me down."

She dropped him to his feet; her speed was lightning fast to the other side of the room. She had to be away from him, she would lose all control. She could make a desert out of him.

With his left hand Sasuke grabbed his throat leaning over trying to catch his breath, "I know what you are Sakura. I know you're a vampire."

Sakura became angry," Then why would you put your stupid ass in that type of situation. You're lucky I can control myself, in a blink of an eye I could be right in front of you, my fangs on your neck sucking the life out of you. I'm going to erase your memory Sasuke. "

He stood up and walked over to her grabbing both her hands moving his head to sway his dark bangs from his face, staring at he slowly fading back to green eyes," Sakura listen to me, I promise you your secret is safe. I already knew you were a vampire and I didn't tell anyone right? You didn't hear anyone talk about it or approach you. I only did what I did to make sure my theory was correct and now I know it is. Doesn't worry I didn't tell my friends, and out of them all I definitely wouldn't tell Naruto, boy can't keep his mouth shut for a minute. So I promise you, you have nothing to worry about, if you feel better, I'll leave you alone Sakura. Just remember, I knew what you were and still wanted to be your friend, I accepted you."

Sasuke walked out of her room and left the house. After he got to the bottom of the stairs he looked at the window her room would be in only to see Sakura standing there, her hand on the broken glass window staring back at him.


	7. Battle of the Bands

~There Once Came A Spider~

Ch. 7 Battle of the Bands

Sasuke woke up the next morning, his head pounding. He lay in bed during the night thinking about what happened at Sakura's house. He felt overwhelmed with all that happened. He hoped Sakura wouldn't erase his memory. He really wasn't going to tell anyone. Something about her though kept his interest, it was something about her that made his heart pound and caused him to sweat.

He got out of bed and grabbed his white dress shirt and black tie putting them on. He loosely let the tie hang and then grabbed his black dress pants. At school they had to wear the typical uniform. He rubbed the back of his head and grabbed his navy blue book bag.

Downstairs on the kitchen table sat Sasuke's older brother, Itachi.

"Morning little brother." Itachi said taking a sip of his almond brown coffee.

Sasuke grabbed the cereal out of the cabinet and milk out of the fridge, "Morning."

Itachi resembled Sasuke and had the same features. The only thing different was Itachi had longer hair that was tied in the back and a few stress lines and of course taller. Itachi took over the police station that their father used to own, well after their parents died. He made a living there so he would be able to support himself and Sasuke. Itachi didn't have the chance to go to college, so he had to take over the family business, and had to grow up sooner than he should have. The sad thing was, Itachi had to be both a brother and father to Sasuke to help steer him in the right direction of life.

Itachi took another sip of his coffee," Where were you last night?"

Sasuke took a few bites of his cereal," At my friend Sakura's house."

Itachi stiffened, and replied," What's her last name?"

"Haruno. Why? Do you know her?" He said taking another bite of his cereal.

Itachi eyes widened, but he tried to stay calm," Yes I do, I don't want you hanging around her Sasuke. No questions, just please stop hanging with her."

Sasuke slammed a fist on the oak wood table," I'm tired of you trying to tell me what's best for me. I'm eighteen for God's sake! I'm not little anymore Itachi; I can make decisions for myself. You're not father!"

Itachi looked down at his cup still half filled with coffee," Sasuke please for once, just do as I say. I know I'm not father, and I shouldn't treat you as a child, but you're still my brother, and I do want what's best for you."

Sasuke put on his black and white converses and grabbed his navy blue book bag and opened the door, "I'm sorry," and then he shut the door.

Sasuke sat in his seat for class; he looked back and saw Sakura, his heart almost flat lined. She was in her school uniform but instead of black leather boots she had on bright red heels. Her hair was curled with a black bow placed on the side of her head. Her lipstick was blood red. She looked up at him and he saw light black eye shadow on top of her eyes, she was to die for.

Sasuke hurried and looked away. He wondered if she was going to go to school after what happened at her house. Of course he wanted her to go to school, but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around him either. He faced the same direction, sitting straight, facing straight ahead until the bell rang and class would be over.

This time Sasuke sat with his friends at lunch. He wanted to go sit with her, he wanted to hug her and tell he was sorry. Sasuke figured she probably even hated him more now. That was until he saw her looking at him.

No expression really held her face. She didn't look happy, or sad. She didn't look angry or calm. Her stillness began to eat away at Sasuke; he just couldn't figure her out. When he blinked, she was gone. Sakura was standing next to where Sasuke sat.

"I have something to give you." She said holding a piece of paper in her soft porcelain hand.

Sasuke reach up and took it. He unfolded the piece of paper and read it.

~BATTLE OF THE BANDS~

FRIDAY NIGHT, DOORS OPEN AT 9:00PM

TICKETS AT DOOR FOR $10

AT SECRET SKELETON'S CLUB IN KONOHA

When Sasuke looked up to see Sakura she wasn't there. _Does she want me to go to this?_ He looked again at the piece of paper, he never heard of the club before. Then again, Sasuke wasn't much of a partier.

"What did she give you?" Ino said looking at Sasuke with an arched blond brow.

Sasuke tucked the paper into his pocket, "It's something personal I rather not talk about it."

They looked at Sasuke weird as to wonder why the creepy classmate of theirs would be handing him something and this something would be important.

"You have been getting close to Sakura haven't you Sasuke?" Shikamaru said looking at Sasuke smirking.

Sasuke got up and took his tray; he didn't want them to ask any more questions about her, especially if he couldn't lie about them. He hated lying to his friends, but it was for her safety, the whole school didn't have to know about her. How would they feel anyway if they knew? Would they be just as acceptable about it as him, or would they freak out and be scared having to warn the whole town that there was a vampire on the loose.

Sasuke started walking towards the garbage cans, "I don't know what you're talking about."


	8. Secret Skeleton Club

~There Once Came A Spider~

Ch.8 Secret Skeleton Club

The next couple days Sakura wasnt in school. Sasuke looked and looked for her in school, but she was no where to be found. He just hoped when he went to this show, she would be there and would want to see him.

Friday night was here. Suasuke searched his closet and wasnt sure what to wear. He wanted to impress Sakura, but he wasnt sure on what she liked in a guy. He grabbed a pair of black skinnys and a Motionless In White tank. He went down stairs and clipped his chain wallet to his pant loop and stuck on his black and white Chuck Taylors.

The night before Sasuke googled the Secret Skeleton Club. It said it was on 234 Lightwood Rd. It was on the other side of town from where Sasuke lived. He got on the Konoha bus and took a seat, waiting for the bus driver to make a close stop nearby.

Sasuke looked around the bus. People were sleeping or just whispering to each other. Sasuke noticed two boys in the back that had guitar cases with them. He figured they were probably heading to the same place he was. Something else caught his eye though, fangs.

The boy on the left must have said something funny to the boy on the right because they were both laughing and you could see small fangs. Sasukes became nervous and he didnt know why. They werent bothering anyone and they seemed just like Sakura, not a threat.

The bus stopped at a local gas station. Sasuke and the two boys got off the bus. Sasuke was walking behind the two boys and let them get a head start. He felt nervous walking infront of them or just walking too close to them in general. They came to a building and walked to the back while Sasuke got in line to enter Secret Skeleton. The bouncer stopped Sasuke. Sasuke paid him the ten dollars and walked into the building.

It was dark with red and yellowish lights. Men and women were at the bar while others circled around the band stage. Cirgrette smoke filled the room. Everyone was dressed in dark colors and some had florencent colored hair. However, everyone seemed to be deathly beautiful. People started to cheer and whistle, Sasuke looked at the stage where people were starting to get on, the band that was about to play.

The lights hit the stage and Sasuke instantly saw Sakura. Her pink hair was wavy and she had on a black tootoo skirt and a neon pink corset. She had on fish net stalkings that were wripped in certant places and her what she is known for in school black platform knee high boots that had pink tie strings.

The two boys Sasuke saw on the bus were on stage with her with another boy on drums. They boys had on black skinnys and band tank tops just like Sasuke did and the same shoes.

One boy playing bass had short brown hair and wore black sunglasses while the other boy playing electrical guitar had longer spiky black hair with a headband tied infront of his forhead. The boy playing drums had red hair with black eyeliner around his eyes.

"I dont think you guys are ready to fucking party!" Sakura yelled into the mic.

Everyone was cheering and carrying on. Fangs. Sasuke saw them, he looked around at all the people. Fangs. He looked over to the bar and peeked at their drinks in hand, it was red. Blood. Sasuke gulped, he was at a show with not just normal people, but vampires and he was the only one that was human.


End file.
